The Great Only Become Greater
by Psyhcopig
Summary: Second time ever. Warning Gay Tauren on Orc action. You no likely, you no ready, k? Kthnxbai.


**The Great Only Become Greater**

Clide, a hulking bright green orc bearing nothing but a leather vest, pants and boots, stabbed his sword into the ground in anger. He then bellowed down over it, panting, his face, body and sword, covered in blood.

"Wha…What the hell where you thinking!" He barked at a large menacing black haired tauren, wearing mail leggings, chest and boots, a long braid of black chin-hair drooped off his face and he gave a content smirk, hulking a large axe across his shoulder, being covered in blood himself.

"Haha, I was THINKING, more would be here…Lookin' like were gonna have to hunt'em down." He says a sly smile spreading across his face.

"Did you HAVE to rush them though? Come on, I know you practically can't be hit, but WHAT ABOUT ME!"

The black tauren let out a deep laugh. "Oh! You were there, weren't you?"

Clide shot him a vile glare.

"Your with the great Lark now, you either keep up, or go home. I didn't _ask_ you to come along."

Clide started to grumble a bit.

Lark looked around and sniffed the air. His eyes then scoped out the Barrens plains. The sun overhead started to set. "I think we should camp here…Everything _is_ already here for us…Generally."

"You mean use the beds of the dead sailors we just killed?" He laughs a little bit, seeing a massacre around him, dead bodies everywhere, a set of three tents over near the water, a fire already started in the middle of them. "By thrall I just hope the wind doesn't blow in that direction…I'd be like livin' in brill in the mourning…" He laughs. He then goes to look to Lark, only to see him already over by the tents. He follows.

Night fell and the two had already made a make-shift home in two of the tents. Clide gazed into the fire, then noticed Lark starting to get up.

Lark pulled off his chain mail chest-plate, along with the protective undershirt which resided under it.

Clide eyes wandered from generally looking to him to staring at his broad shoulders, covered in a thick coat of black fur, forming to each tense muscle. His gaze drifted down a bit, examining his chest. He started to almost drool as his eyes followed how defined his breast were. Down the slope in between them, under them, slowly up them and around the nipples. He bit his lip, so that he wouldn't literally drool. His eyes then started to wander lower seeing each layer of his pectorals. His eyes started circling around each bold lump. By the time his eyes neared the final lump, Lark caught his gaze. Oddly, Lark only looked for a moment, then turned back around, undoing the belt which had held up the heavy chain mail which bore against his body. Clide want to say something, to ask him what he was doing…But he really didn't care, he wanted to see what laid in wait under that dreaded chain mail.

Off came the chain mail, sliding around his legs as he stepped forward shaking it off of him. Clide bit his lip harder. 'What in the hell is he doing?' he thought to himself. Once again, it was a hopeless question, because no matter what he was doing…He liked it.

His eyes now only saw Larks back side. His eyes started back up at the top of him…Down the mane, that furry trail which fell down his battle worn back, the muscles so tense, it's as if they have lived a thousand ages. He followed along down the mane, occasionally glancing to his arms which could practically be called twice the size of his own. Down the arms, now to the hands, those rough hands which have seen so much battle, so much blood…So much sweat, the hands which could topple his head with almost just his palm. Wait. The hands started to move again as he stood there. They moved around his waist and slide downward. 'Wha-what the…' he thought to himself. Downward they went, around his waists, down his hips, on top of his legs and his loin cloth. Under his own loin cloth he could feel himself growing, wanting those large hands to pull down the thing which held the secret of what _was_ under that loincloth. The hands put their thumbs under he sides of the cloth, around the knots which held the loincloth up. With a simple flick the hands undid each knot, the loincloth gently floating to the ground below him. Clides jaw dropped, his mouth opening wide. His eyes widened as they followed the rest of the way down his back, around the hairy mop of an ass, down the crevice which was between those two furry cheeks, he wanted to reach out and just grab them, squeeze those tight ass muscles and make them flinch, just to feel them under his bare hands, their warm furriness. He went down a bit further. 'Oh my…' He thought seeing the back of his large balls.

He gasped some; Lark then turned his head some to the gasp. Lark shrugged then started to walk into the water, not but a few steps from the camp. Clide watched him still. He watched and admired, the water as it rose up through Larks fur along his legs. Around the large muscles which seemed to bulge from the skin within his legs. Clide then shook his head, trying to get the very tall, muscular Tauren from his mind. He then look down and felt himself starting to prod upward, poking the leather of his pants up. The orc quickly put his hand over himself, embarrassed, hoping that Lark didn't notice him.

"Hey! Pass me my chain mail, will ya!" Lark shouted, still in the water, facing Clides direction. 'Oh…No, I, I can't…I can't get up now! But…If he were to get out…Oh-Oh my…Oh…No…' Clide worriedly thought to himself.

"You gonna pass it to me or what?" Lark started to head towards the shore.

"Oh! Yea! NO! Stay there, I got it." The orc nervously barked.

Lark smirked, the water barely above his belly-button.

Clide struggled getting up, trying to hide his hardness. He then bent over picking up the armor behind tent, standing up straight, still behind the tent, he weakly looked to Lark.

"Well…? ...Something wrong?" The tauren asked curiously, taking a step forward, the water moving down to his beltline.

"Uh! N-nothing! I'll…Er…be right there!"

Lark sighed, then started to bathe himself a bit more, splashing the water up on his chest then slowly rubbing his hands through his chest hair, which seemed to be a bit lighter than his usual fur.

Clide then had a brilliant idea…Though he was still intent on staring at Lark; He figured he'd just hide his erection behind Larks armor.

Clide slowly walked over, the tauren now rubbing his face and shoulders.

"Er…" Clide hesitantly mumbled.

"Here's you armor."

'Oh no.' He thought to himself, Lark now moving forward…It happened. Lark moved forward and the water around him slid down his waist, like a teasing cover slowly sliding down Larks waist and down his length, him moving closer and closer to the shore, the water gentling trickling down Larks length, inch by every god forsaken inch.

Clides mouth dropped open, a blank stare down the taurens front side as he emerged from the water and next to the shore. He dropped the armor. That did it; the orc had just creamed himself. Standing there, the armor strode in front of him as he stood, his erection pressing up against his leather, making a lump form in his pants.

The crystal blue eyes of the tauren slowly moved down the orc, his pale green skin vibrantly yelling out to him against the dark background behind him. His eyes scrolled down across the fairly young of age orc, the black leather he wore pressing tightly against his well built chest. The taurens eyes then moved down, seeing the erection. Lark then noticed Clides blank stare. He smiled, moving out of the water in front of Clide, hovering over him and his own armor. Lark then let out a warm gust of air from his nostrils, the air passing over Clide. The gust seemed to paralyze Clide.

Lark inched closer, pushing the armor aside with his foot. Clide now only could breathe, his eyes slowly rising from the taurens now growing length, up to his chest and then to his face.

Lark moved only a few inches from him, Clides erection now prodding Larks still growing one. A sly smile spread across Larks face as his head tilted forward, breathing onto Clides neck.

The tauren licked his long tongue around his wide lips. Clide just stood, his mind completely blank, his body too tensed from the moment to move. Larks tail started to wave some as he wrapped his hand around Clides arm.

Clide only trembled.

Lark moved closer into him, his member still hardening slid against the Orcs leg, as Clides hardness prodded his own leg.

Clide still could only stand his member getting harder and harder at every touch. Lark moved his head over Clides shoulder his long chin hair braid rubbing against Clides shoulder. Lark then took both hands and put them on Clides chest, slowly sliding them down to the bottom of the leather vest. From the bottom of the vest he started to untie the stings holding it on. Clide mindlessly started to lift his own arms and help him, pulling his vest off of his green body.

Lark then slowly bent down, holding onto Clides shoulders, breathing gently along the Orcs chests, his breath breezing through his chest hair. Once on his knees Larks hands eagerly started to work off the belt around Clides waist. Once again Clide assisted.

Once the belt was off, the edges of the leather pants started to droop down. Lark then started to mouth around the tip of the hardness, Clide now phasing out at the gentle touch, feeling a warm sensation of heat sliding through his member.

Lark slid his hands down Clides back and under his pants, grabbing his hairy orc ass. With both hands on the Orcs cheeks, he started to work down his pants and his loincloth… only with his mouth. Clides pants fell around his ankles, his loincloth now down his legs as well, his erection facing full on towards Lark. Lark then started to squeeze his ass some, the tender cheeks flinching. He moved his nose around Clides erection, nuzzling it slightly, teasing his senses beyond belief. Clide slid his arms down Larks then on top of larks head, rubbing his mane slightly. This gave Lark the incentive he needed.

Lark moved his lips along the side of the large dick, tenderly sliding along it, his lips quivering as he went along the length. He started to gently tap it with his tongue, sticking it in and out and his lips followed the length.

"Oooh…" Clide let out a moan.

The tongue left larks mouth and started to slide along the erection just as his lips, slowly, up and down along the side of the erection, every time going back down, letting a little more of it into his mouth.

"Oh…." Clide jerked a bit "Oh!" He jerked again.

Lark knew what was happening, and figured enough of the teasing. One final time he slid his lips up the dick and started to lick around the head, down the crevice, slowly down the shaft. With one thrust forward Lark let the full length enter his mouth, his tongue grazing it, licking off the pre-cum juices, knowing the full thing was about to come out. As each inch entered his mouth, Clide started to shake more and more, trying to hold back from coming, enjoying this way too much for it to end so soon.

"OH…"

Clide let out a loud yelp of a moan as Larks lips reached the bottom of his shaft, him now slowly massaging the bottom of the shaft with his tongue as his mouth returned to the head. Once his tongue reached the crevice of the head, he licked it slightly tasting the warm gooey substance which slowly leaked out, being held back as much as possible. Larks lips tightened around the dick and its head as he went back down on it, a bit faster this time.

"OORAAHH!"

Clide let out a vigorous roar, taking a step inward to Lark, pushing his head down along his dick so that his mouth was fully around it. Lark only massaged it with his lips as Clide tried to pull his head back to the tip. Lark resisted massaging the shaft harder and faster as his head went up, more and more of the cum seeping along his tongue, tasting his very essence, and enjoying it fully.

"ARRGGOHH!"

Clide thrust forward this time, eagerly sliding his dick in and out of Larks mouth, Larks lips still massaging it as he went up and down.

"ARRRRRAAAGGGAAAHHH…"

In one final thrust Clide forced Larks head all the way down holding it there for a moment as an explosion of juices entered Larks mouth. Clide then pumped his mouth a few more times before becoming still again, letting Lark suck until he became soft. Once soft lark continued to fondle it with his mouth, playing with the limp member with his tongue.

Clide laughs a bit. "I SEE now, your _greatness_ isn't just for battle."

Possibly To be Continued. 


End file.
